


no stars left in the city

by theaugmentedeye



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cheesy, College, Gen, M/M, Mention of Divorced Parents, Moving Away, Moving In Together, Sappy, Unconventional Writing, newfound family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaugmentedeye/pseuds/theaugmentedeye
Summary: Taeyong learns how to be left alone, be alone, and find a new home.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	no stars left in the city

Taeyong was 12 when his parents chose to leave.

It was for the better they said and so he dragged his small body back to his old room trying to keep his silent cries to himself.

He agrees.

Taeyong was 15 when it was his sister's turn to leave.

His beloved sister to whom he keeps his heart close.

It was heartbreaking to see that the person you loved the most leave you for something else in their life.

Taeyong was 18 when he left his home for another one.

Just like his sister, he tried to find himself in the jungle of built concrete walls.

He found himself standing on his own feet trying to make the best out of what he has.

The city wasn't what he expected it to be like.

Run and you'll get hit by a speeding truck, walk too slow and you'll get cussed out.

The city was different.

It was completely buzzing both day and night.

It had the loud chatters of strangers passing by that amuses him every once in a while and the honking of the vehicles to break his silence.

But it's also one of the reasons why he can't sleep late at night, the constant exposure to it doesn't numb his loud mind.

And so he steps in the balcony with hopes of counting the stars upon the sky to put himself to sleep.

**_There were none._ **

With a disappointed sigh, he goes back to his bed.

His small spark of hope dwindling like his thoughts as he forces himself to sleep.

Taeyong was 21 when he's forced to join their student org in their university; courtesy of his best friend—Doyoung enamouring him with sweet treats.

He had attended a number of parties over the course of 2 years, most of the time it was quite awkward with all of the students on each other's skin trying to find out where they belong.

This time it was different. Everyone already knew their place, had their own group to jazz and vibe with.

Thankfully he had his own; courtesy again of Mister Student Org President Kim Doyoung.

Matters of love life, courses, mean professors, and slacking groupmates were talked about easily. He was all smiles and laugh until he came.

Jung Jaehyun came.

Jung Jaehyun the popular kid in the lower year who had tried befriending him on multiple occasions but failing miserably due to the fact that he gets interrupted every time he tries to do so. Leaving Taeyong with the younger's apologetic smile on his face.

He tries to look away when the younger moves towards him, a frail attempt to hide but much to his dismay the handsome lad sits beside him.

_I wanna die, this is killing the absolute life out of me!_ Taeyong thinks to himself.

"Hi, hyung." Jaehyun greets him with his dimpled smile.

Taeyong swears he had too much to drink that night when he feels himself blush over the greeting.

"Hello, Jaehyun." He acknowledges the younger.

Two stars were shining among the sky that night.

Taeyong is 24 and tired from his long day at work but tries to keep himself composed on the train ride back to their apartment.

_Their... their apartment._ He tries to stop the tingling sensation of just thinking about it but can't help but smile at the thought of it.

It had been a few months when he finally considered the option of moving in with Jaehyun while it took years for the younger to convince him to the point that he had to pull a PowerPoint presentation just to get his idea across to Taeyong.

It's hard not to give in. It's Jung Jaehyun that we're talking about.

When Taeyong enters their flat, he's greeted by complete silence and darkness. It wasn't unusual for the younger to come home late from his work anyway so he just shrugs it off and tries to turn on the lights when the sudden singing of happy birthday greets him and with it is Jaehyun with a candlelit birthday cake towed within his palms.

"Happy Birthday, bubu. Now make a wish." Jaehyun greets the older with an enthusiastic smile.

Taeyong closes his eyes and blows the candle.

"So... what did you wish?" Jaehyun asks.

"Now that's a secret I can't tell." Jaehyun huffs and Taeyong smiles cheekily and leaves a peck on his sulky boyfriend's lips.

Jaehyun is the greatest gift that life had given to him.

He knows that he wouldn't leave him alone, Jaehyun is his home.

They were each other's home.

The one that he had prayed for so long among the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been dead for months but belated Merry Christmas! Quite a short fic but I had to face a rough start because this is the second draft (I accidentally deleted the first one lol but it did give me the upper hand of revising my work).
> 
> Let's all wish the neos especially Taeyong and Jisung to have good health and career the next year ❤️


End file.
